


Leadership Mentoring

by IceCladShade



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, An idea that got out of hand, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Beach Does Not Fall, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, First Time for Everything Fest, Games, Growth, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Muscles, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Original Semblance, Porn With Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, See how it goes, Shower Sex, Sorry it's so long, Sweet, Transformation, this shit may get long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCladShade/pseuds/IceCladShade
Summary: Beacon does not fall AUSun and Jaune enter a leaders exchang program hoping to help their fellow leader Oscar grow more as a Leader, when one night of passion leads to the three of them growing in more ways then one.





	Leadership Mentoring

**Author's Note:**

> We don't own RWBY or any of the characters presented.  
> Written with my good friend Kitsunes Prince of Omegas

Jaune sighed as he ran a hand through his blond locks, his nerves were shot to hell as he tried to calm himself down and mentally compose himself, currently he and his fellow blond haired companion Sun Wu Kong were chosen to be apart of a student transfer event which took place before the Vital Festival and lasted through the Festival itself, during which time He and Sun would be in charge of a student from another school, and despite his best protest (and begging on his behalf) instead of his teammate and best friend Pyhrra being picked he was chosen instead much to his chagrin. "This is going to be a disaster a complete and total disaster." He bemoaned as he held his head in his hands having a small image of himself failing at the current mission assigned to him and Sun.

 

Sun gave his fellow blond a slap on the back while chucking, amused by his exaggeration. "Chill out dude. It's just helping out some little huntsman for a few days. Tell them about all our awesome battles and how many Grimm we've killed. No pressure." He said, walking towards the airship landing. Jaune trailing behind with an air of resignation. "Nep did this before getting into Haven. He said that the leaders would just show them the ropes. Maybe take them out hunting in the field for a bit."

Jaune could only sigh, still wishing that Pyhrra, or even Ren (not Nora, never Nora, she would traumatize the younger students) could do this instead, worried that he would end up blowing this and humiliating himself in front of another hunter. Shaking his head, he increased his pace to catch up with Sun then fell into pace beside him. Coming to the landing zone he looked around for where the airship was unloading. He could hear Sun mumbling "What was his name again?" to himself. Shaking his head, he figured that he could at least give this a shot.

As the two approached a young brown hair and bright hazel eyes looked around nervously as he gripped his right arm, This young teen was Oscar Pines a potential Huntsmen in training, Oscar was a young farm boy who came from a family that was divided, his mother's half was more into farm work and leaving the slaying of Grim to the Huntsmen and woman of the Kingdoms, His father's side of the family were Huntsmen and were a proud of the work their family's had done in the past and sought to continue their legacy, his mother and father argued about it but in the end they gave him the final choice and he chose to be a Huntsmen. 

His father used his connections to get him some private training with himself and a few of his friends to help him unlock his aura, learn the basics and be able to wield a weapon which in his case was a cane which he used as a bludgeoning weapon with a few modification such as a revolving dust chamber in the handle and a few other surprises. Right now he was looking for the two older students who were to serve as his teachers while he was in the Student Exchange Program and as of yet to find them. 

"Sun! i think i found him! he's over there!" Called Jaune as he spotted the hazel eyed boy who looked like he was lost or at least waiting for someone to show up. " Sorry for the long wait My name is Jaune, Jaune Arc short sweet and the ladies love it." 

Oscar gave Jaune a look and then looked at Sun. "Do they really?"

Jaunes' face immediately fell at the comment, and his embarrassment worsened when Sun barked out a laugh and slung an arm over his shoulder. "Oh yeah, Jaune is a real hit with the ladies at Beacon. Stories are told about his exploits." The Fanus teased with a grin. Jaune knew that there were still stories told about his first night there (And the onesie pajamas, those were burned as soon as he found a replacement) but still managed to give Sun a small smile at his response. At least the other man wasn't making his shame any worse. 

Straightening up he focused on Oscar again. "Anyway, I'm Jaune, this is Sun Wukong" he said, gesturing to the still grinning man. "Um, we've been assigned to you, or um, you've been assigned to us, I guess? For the next few weeks."Hoping that he at least seemed semi competent in front of the younger man. 

Sun jumped in after he finished. "It'll be awesome little dude. We'll show you the ropes of how being a huntsman works. Both of us are team leaders so your getting the best of the best." He said, grinning while pointing a thumb at himself and Jaune. "Come on, I'll show you the room we're all staying in while your here."

Oscar gave them both a small smile as he chuckled from how Sun acted. "You both are team leaders?" He asked as he followed after them managing to stay close as to not get lost on his way to their room. "I-if you are could you guy's tell me what it's like? My dad expects me to be a team leader and I-" He paused licking his lips trying to get his nerves under control. "He wants me to succeed as a Huntsmen and lead my own team but i don't know if i am ready for something like that." he looked down at the ground slightly frustrated with his current predicament. 

Jaune looking at the young man couldn't help but feel a small connection with him, having gone through something similar to what he was going through now. "Hey no need to worry." He placed a comforting hand on Oscar's shoulder. "That's why we're here to help you understand what it takes to be a leader and a Huntsman and if anyone tells you that your not cut out for it then they are wrong." He smiled. "Being a Huntsman isn't about your weapon, Semblance or even how skilled you are." He pointed at Oscar's heart. "It's about believing in yourself and no matter how many times you fall you can always get back up and try again."

Oscar looked up at Jaune slack jawed and nodded using his sleeve to wipe away some tears that had formed in the corner of his eyes as he gave both him and Sun a tearful smile. "T-Thanks." He said softly but just loud enough for them to hear.

Sun watched as Jaune managed to comfort Oscar, giving the two a moment to connect before reminding them of their presence. "Don't worry, as long as you stick with us we can help ya out. Got plenty of time to help you grow into a real leader." Giving a bright smile. He could see that Oscar was still feeling uncertain by how he stood, but that he was a bit better than when he got off the airship. "Come on! Let's get you settled then Jaune here can give us a tour of the campus!" Grabbing both others by the wrist and started dragging them in the direction of the dorms that he, Jaune and Oscar would be staying in while the younger man stayed at Beacon.

Jaune let Sun drag him towards the dorm, knowing that he would miss seeing his team every night but that it was only for a few weeks. It took a bit but he managed to get Sun to let go of them and walk at a slightly more reasonable pace, but even still the other blond was almost vibrating with energy. After meeting Oscar, Jaune couldn't help feel somewhat similar, knowing that the hazel eyed student was just as nervous as he was when getting to Becon for the first time. 'I can do this.' he thought to himself, a soft smile forming on his lips. 

Coming to the room they were assigned, Jaune took a moment to grin at how much better these room were than what normal students got. A small kitchenette, sitting area and television in the center of the apartment. Two rooms leading to bedrooms, one with a king bed at the other with two double beds, and a bathroom that put the one in his dorm to shame.

"Wow, guess they really were set up for all of us." Jaune said as he watched Oscar move around the room to get familiar with his new surroundings as he was a tad bit nervous as he was going to be living with the two older males and seeing as how most guys he knew who were Huntsman were either buff or ripped it made him a tab bit concerned about how he was, unlike most guys he got his appearance from his mother that meant much to his embarrassment he was less muscular than the guys he had seen in the locker rooms back at his school or even most guys his age. 

"So how about we get to know each other better?" Jaune asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed patting the spot next to him for Oscar to sit down, blushing as he did so. "That way we won't feel so nervous around each other and we can learn things about one another." He shot Sun a look basically telling him to go first so that Oscar could relax a bit more.

Shrugging, Sun went to the other bed gave him a friendly grin. "Sure. I'm Sun, from Haven Academy, was raised in Vacuo though and moved there later. I'm the leader of team SSSN, which is the most awesome team from Haven made up of only the hottest dudes. Don't see why we couldn't make it team SSSON though" The last part was said with a wink towards Oscar who blushed at the remark. Sun could admit to himself that Oscar was a little cutie, all big pretty eyes, adorable freckles and small but toned muscle. 

Jaune chuckled a little at Suns' comment, not noticing how Oscar was blushing when he spoke. "I'm the leader of team JNPR. I'll introduce you sometime, but um, maybe don't get too close to Nora." He shuddered at the thought about what the energetic girl may do to him (probably scare him off). "My partner Pyhrra and I train together a lot, she's helped me improve so much."

Oscar nodded as he took a deep breath. "My name is Oscar Pines, and i am also from Haven though i'm still just a first year, i want to be a great leader for my future teammates." He paused as his cheeks were still red from Seeing Sun Wink at him. "I-I honestly don't know what else to say about myself." He admitted as he shook his head. "I mean i'm just an ordinary teen so.."

Jaune bit his lip. "Why don't we play a game." He suggested looking at Sun. "I mean you guys from Haven must have played tons of stuff back at your school right?"

Oscar shook his head, looking down at that. Sun meanwhile grinned mischievously, making Jaune question this decision. "Well, there are a few that my team played, but I'll only tell you if you both promise to play." He said, a grin on his face and tail swaying lightly behind him. Debating his fellow blonds' words, Jaune figured that it would be good for Oscar. 'Probably help him connect with others at Haven if he knows about their inside jokes and traditions.' he figured, before nodding to Sun. Oscar following once he saw Jaune agree. 

Seeing them nod, Sun stood and shrugged off his shirt before reaching down towards his belt. A sputtered "what" from Jaune had him looking at the two on the other bed. Both were staring at him with a puzzled look. "Why are you stripping?" Jaune asked him, his voice squeaking a bit. Oscar just blushing and trying not to look at Sun.

"The game were gonna play requires all of us to strip." Sun Said smirking as Oscar's face was getting brighter and brighter as his Hazel eyes were stealing peeks at Sun's sculpted and muscular body, trailing down his valley of pecs to his abs and slowly his eyes moved further down towards Sun's pants, Oscar looked like he would make Ruby's hood green with envy. Jaune was also as red as Pyhrra's hair as he tried to convince himself he was straight despite the fact he was eyeing Sun's almost nude form. 

"W-Well if it's a game them maybe it will be alright." Jaune said as he rolled up his shirt and began to strip off his own clothes, Oscar was flushed as he looked at Jaune's more lean and fit body with a small four pack in the making. "Oscar you ok with this?" Asked Jaune as he stopped at his pants looking at the small teen who was avoiding eye contact. "If your not we can stop."

Oscar shook his head. "N-No i am alright it's just..i'm a bit nervous about how i look." He said. "Compared to you guys that is." he rubbed his arm. "I mean i'm not really the most muscular guy in my class."

Jaune rested a hand on Oscars' shoulder, trying to make the younger huntsman look him in the eyes. "Nothing wrong with being lean, muscle isn't everything in a fight. It's skill and teamwork. Ren, a guy on my team is fast and silent, can kill a grimm without it knowing he was there. Not a very muscular guy but still terrifying in battle." He said, glad when he saw a small smile blossom on Oscars face. The moment Jaune took his hand away, Oscar grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head before tossing it aside, then looking away from the other two still blushing. Oscar was lean and still growing, while no where near as muscular as Sun, Jaune could see that he had some promise, some development coming along on his young body. "I don't see anything to be ashamed of there." He said, finally getting a smile back on his face. 

Before anything else could be said, a pair of neon yellow briefs flew between then and landed on the bed. Both Oscar and Jaune looked down at it, before looking in the direction it came from. Sun stood there, fully naked except for his necklace. The muscular fanus fully bared to the other men in the room. His legs were extremely muscular, and his ass, from what Jaune could see, easily beat out every guy and girl he had seen before, two perfectly formed globes. Finally, eyes settled on the mans soft cock, which even flaccid, was enormous and hinted at it being monstrous when erect. 

Sun grinned at them, cheekily. "Hurry up you two. I wanna start playing the game."

Jaune gulped as he nodded moving his hands down to his belt undoing it and pulling them off to show that he wore not underwear but a jock strap that hugged his bulge and his balls were very visible as the jock was unable to hold them, as he hooked his thumb and slowly slid his jock strap down bending over to show off while his ass wasn't as muscled as Sun's his was more round and firm with a slight bounce to it, finally he kicked off his strap and showed off his his own piece while not as thick as Sun's his was was long in its own right and if erect looked like it was made from some fun. 

Oscar openly stared at both of their cocks, his tongue unknown to him licking his lips before he shook his head, he grabbed his pants hesitating for a moment. "Come on Oscar we are here for you." Jaune said as Oscar steeled himself and quickly pulled his pants off, and he wore not a jock strap or even boxers or briefs, but compression shorts that hugged his body like a second skin, "Compression shorts?" Jaune asked as Oscar nodded. "I like how they feel." He said as he slowly pulled them down showing off his soft flaccid cock and the most surprising thing about him was his round bubble like ass that when he bent over would make many males turn to get a second glance at him and make many straight guys question their sexuality. 

Standing up Oscar flushed as he rubbed the back of his head. "So what is the game Sun?" He asked the grinning monkey fanus.

Sun walked between the other males, purposefully making sure his cock was right between their faces. Grinning as both tried hard not to gaze at the mammoth cock and failing o avert their gazes. Letting them gaze for a moment, he broke them out of their stupor when he spoke. "The game is called Sensation. The goal is to be the last one to cum. And the winner gets to order the losers how to get them off, within reason." He finished, a megawatt smile on his face when both Oscar and Jaune blushed scarlet. For a moment he worried that the others would back out, but after they shared a brief glance, Jaune looked up and nodded. "We did agree. Any more rules?" He asked Sun.

"You can do whatever you want, the goal is to make the others cum first. Last one standing gets to order the others until they come." He supplied. Elated to see that both men gained a determined look in their eyes.  
“Alright you ready for this Oscar.” Jaune asked as Oscar nodded and slowly hesitantly reached out and grabbed Sun’s cock feeling it pulse and throb like a heart beat in his hand as he slowly moved his hand up and down along his cock as Jaune’s own hand joined him grasping Sun’s balls and rolling them around in his hand.

Oscar almost jumped when he felt Jaune’s other hand grip his cock and slowly jerk him off and gasped as his cock jumped to attention standing at 8 inches. Looking over he licked his lips as he reached down and gripped Jaune’s cock and returned the favor watching in awe as Jaune’s cock grew to its full height of 10 inches. “W-wow your b-big.”

"Your pretty big as well Oscar." Jaune quipped, while stroking the shaft, only a small patch of hairs above it and egg sized balls beneath. "I bet it will be even bigger in a few years." Continuing to stroke the shaft, enjoying the way the foreskin pulled back and retreated as he stroked. His other hand worked Sun's balls, almost the size of a tennis ball, the sack hot and heavy in his hand, a faint, pleasant musk coming off them. Not clean but not quite dirty, something that was manly and distinctly Sun. 

Oscar was focused on stroking both shafts, Jaunes' 10 inch cut cock was totally smooth like the rest of the knight. The shaft stood rigid and harder than steel, covered in thick veins that pulsed every few moments in his hand. A faint humm came from above, drawing his attention back to the cock between their heads. Oscar locked eyes with Jaune, or would have if not for Suns' cock between them. The shaft was as thick as his forearm and easily 11 inches long. The shaft seemed to have a life of its own as he jerked up and down in his hand, responding to his and Jaunes' hands. Looking up for a moment, he saw Sun grinning down at the two of them, clearly enjoying the attention they were giving his cock. 

"Not bad you two. But feel free to use more than hands." He said, waving his cock side to side, lightly slapping each of their faces with his shaft to make the point clear. A moment later he felt a warm, wetness on one side of his cock where Oscar had begun to lick the shaft. A moment later Jaune joined in the other side. The two working his shaft in attempt to get him off.

Blushes bloomed across their faces as Jaune and Oscar licked up and down Sun's cock Jaune would lick up to the very top swirling his tongue around the thick head and dipping his tongue into the slit as he closed the distance and kissed the tip his nostrils flaring slightly as he got hit with more of Sun's musk, the scent was so strong and thick it made his head spin as he pulled back to tongue it. Oscar licked down along the thick shaft and down towards Sun's balls and in a moment of bravery he leaned down and licked along his balls his own senses getting assaulted by Sun's musk shivering as he opened his mouth and sucked on one of his balls.

As they worked together on Sun's cock they didn't ignore each other, Jaune's hand played with Oscar's sack fondling them rolling them around in his hand as he moved up to the tip teasing the foreskin giving Oscar's cock a squeeze, Oscar wasn't one to be outdone as he used both his hands one to jerk Jean off while the other pressed the palm of his hand to the tip of Jaune's cock and curled his fingers inward forming a small cage as he twisted his hand around both clockwise and counterclockwise. 

Jaune and Oscar gasped, whined and moaned from their own pleasure as they tried to focus on Sun's cock both of them licking all the way to the tip and both of them used their tongues, swirling them around the underside of his cock's head and moving their faces closes trapping the head between their lips and tongues.

Sun was enjoying the ministrations, but he decided that it was time to make the game a bit more interesting. "Pretty good you two. For beginners. But let me show you how an experienced player does it." He said stepping back, his cock bobbing as he moved. Two sets of eyes followed his cock as he moved, seemingly hypnotized by the shaft. Before either of them could say anything, he pushed both men back so they were laying on their backs, cock sticking up into the air. "Get ready, 'cause I'm gonna make you both go crazy." With that he advanced on their prone forms. Hands began to work both shafts, both cocks leaking pre-cum lubricating his ministrations. Alternating short and fast strokes, hard and feather light grips, twisting and jerking, focusing on the shaft versus the head or balls, Sun worked the two cocks, loving the moans and groans he drew forth. 'You've seen nothing yet.' he thought to himself.

Jaune couldn't find the energy to try and resist the attention Sun lavished on him. He could feel the hand leave his cock, but before he could say anything a new sensation, far better than before, envelop his cock. Raising his head, he saw Sun had swallowed half his shaft and was bobbing up and down, giving him the occasional lick or flick with his tongue. The hand working his cock began to travel up his chest and stopped above a nipple. Before he could question what was going on, rough fingers brushed against the perky bud, sending a shiver of pleasure through him. It descended and began to lightly twist and flick the bud. Jaune clenching his fists to hold back his groans, and failing.

Oscar was jealous of Jaune, seeing how the knight enjoyed Suns' actions. What he didn't notice was Suns' tail, moving up and gripping the base of his cock. When he felt the velvety fur wrap around the base of his shaft he let out a startled moan. The fur was different than skin, still warm but no where near as rough, stimulating him differently. His nipple got the same treatment as Jaune, but he responded much more than the blond. Suns' hand began to twist the bud, slightly harder and pinching the bud a bit harder. Oscar could only moan for more, loving the slightly rougher treatment.

Sun smirked as he watched the two males wither, gasp and arch under his own ministrations both having similar yet different reactions, Jaune was more wild moving around and thrashing about his leg giving a twitch here and there as he bobbed his head up and down on Jaune's cock, wrapping his lips around the tip, sucking and licking at it like it was a piece of candy, he shot Jaune a grin as he slowly and teasingly went down on his cock locking eyes with him as he continued down until he was face to face with Jaune's crotch and then just as slowly moved his way back up to the tip running his teeth along the tip and his tongue teasing and flicking the slit as he pressed the tip of his tongue into Jaune's slit making his fellow blond gasp and sputter as a chocked up whimper managed to slip past his lips, his hands gripping the bed sheets his breathing going ragged as he tried to shave off his impending climax that he knew that Sun was trying to coax out of him, but he refused to give in so easily.

Oscar on the other hand was a lot more vocal, he was letting out choked back screams and sobs as his cock was teased by the furry appendage. He clawed at the sheets and arched off the bed his nipples slowly turned red and started getting hard as he felt Sun abuse them making them sensitive with every touch and rough twist of his hand. Oscar's hazel brown eyes were half lidded and filled with so much lust that they looked black in color, Sun was loving the expression on his face. Lips parted his tongue hanging out his mouth as he would give the occasional buck of his hips each time Sun's tail would move down wanting to add more to the oh so pleasurable friction he was feeling.  
Oscar gasped as he could feel his balls twitching like mad as more and more precum spilled from the tip, the pearls running down his shaft and soaking Sun's tail in his pre oddly enough making it feel even more pleasurable as the slickness of his pre combined with the fur of the tail was drove Oscar mad.

Sun smirked as he saw Oscar losing himself in the sensation of his tail job, every small thrust of the younger male's hips and his body arching off the bed was better than any other sight Sun had seen, and he had seen Neptune practically cum just from a few touches in the right places leaving his blue haired friend a whimpering moaning mess. Oscar despite this being his first time seemed to surpass that, the thin sheet of sweat that appeared on his body made it glisten and shine.

Jaune managed to collect himself after a while, still loving the attention from Suns' skilled mouth but also able to enjoy the way that Oscar squirmed next to him. Seeing the way that the tail worked the others cock and how much it was leaking, he decided to take a more active role in the fun again. Moving one hand, be began to tease Oscars free nipple, drawing a sharp gasp from the boy. He mimicked Suns' hand, twisting the bud and giving it a few light pinches, every action drawing a shudder from the younger male. 

Oscar was overwhelmed by Suns' hand and tail, but the moment that Jaune joined in giving him that fantastic pleasure/pain sensation, he could feel the edge of release coming even closer. He thought back to how in the past, a breeze blowing across his nipples or when he got into a cold shower, how they would perk up and send a shiver racing through him. Now that two older huntsmen were teasing his nipples, he realized just how sensitive they were. He was bucking into the stroking tail and the hands working his chest, wanting to get away from the sweet pain but also craving more of the pleasure from rough fingers working the buds. Every thrust had his cock jerking, pre-cum dripping down into the blond fur while other beads landed on his slim chest and developing abs.  
With a futile cry, Oscars' cock erupted, shooting ropes of cum over his chest and into Suns' tail fur. Both Sun and Jaune were surprised by the volume that the young man released, rope after rope erupted from the jerking shaft, plastering on heated skin, Oscar crying out in ecstasy the entire time. By the time the cock stopped jerking and Oscar went limp on bed, his chest was painted white and Suns' tail was coated in thick seed. The young man lay their panting in the sweet sweet afterglow of an amazing release. "Holy.." he sighed, mind fuzzy with relief and pleasure. A chuckle from next to him drew him out of his blissful state.

Sun grinned up at Oscar, his hand now working on Jaune as he grinned at Oscar. "Well, looks like your out now little guy, but you did pretty good for your first time playing." He finished with another bright grin. Jaune nodding from beside Oscar, with a faint blush, breathing harsh while Sun continued to work his shaft. Turning his attention back to Jaune he spoke again. "Still, the games not over till only one person is left." And with that, he swallowed Jaunes cock again, taking the entire 10 inch cock into his mouth and throat.

Jaune arched his back howling into the air as his eyes nearly rolled up into his head, his back arching completely off the bed as he felt Sun's warm wet throat squeeze his cock making his ass clench as he tried to hold on, it was taking every ounce of his will to not cum right then and there. "F-Fuck! S~Sun!" groaned Jaune as he gritted his teeth so close to the point that they felt like they would crack as he refused to give in. "I-I'm no gonna cum that easily!" He said shooting Sun a look, eyes filled with determination.

Sun smirked as he pulled back to the tip and came off with a loud wet "Pop." Running his tongue along the length of Jaune's cock and down towards the base and he chuckled. "Oh you are going to regret that." He said grinning from ear to ear as his tail wrapped around Jaune's balls and he went back to sucking on his cock hands now grabbing Jaune's nipples pulling twisting and rubbing them raw as he doubled his efforts to get him to cum. 

Oscar watched as Sun teased and tortured Jaune with pleasure his eyes ghosting over Jaune's body as he licked his lips, slowly he managed to regain some strength from his near mind shattering climax and crawled over to Jaune moving Sun's hand away from his left nipple, slowly he leaned down and let his tongue lick across the erect bud swirling it around the tip before he closed his mouth around it and gave a small suckle.

He worked the bud with his tongue, flicking the abused nipple and lightly grazing it with his teeth, alternating between sucking on it, drawing groans from the knights mouth. From the corner of his eye he could see Sun deep throating Jaune, practically face fucking himself on the meaty cock. Both hands seemed to be teasing Jaunes' body, one hand lightly stroking his faint four pack and the other was out of sight, presumably working Jaunes heavy balls. Seeing the other nipple free, Oscar moved his hand to lightly toy with it like Jaune had done to him earlier. 

Sun was happy to see Oscar join in ever after he had come, knowing that his victory was pretty much guaranteed at this point. Working Jaunes' balls, he enjoyed the heavy heat in his hands, the balls churning and filled with thick seed. He could feel the shaft pulsing in his throat, veins throbbing pleasurably. Pre-cum flowed from the tip, salty and musky, a bit sweet yet still bitter. 'Tastes better than the other guys on my team.' He thought to himself, swallowing around the shaft and getting a gasp from his fellow blond. 

Jaunes' fists were clenched, trying to hold back his release but knowing that he was quickly losing the will to hold back. Sun alone was driving him mad, but when Oscar joined in teasing him, Jaune knew it was over. The dual attacks sending waves of fire through his veins. When Sun swallowed around his cock, he knew that it was over.

 

With a strangled cry, Jaune lost it and came, shooting ropes of thick warm cum into Sun's mouth and directly down into his throat, his hands digging into the sheets as he arched off the bed his body forming a perfect C shape, eyes wide and pupils blown as he unloaded every last drop of his cum into Sun's waiting mouth.

Sun hummed as he got to swallow down Jaune's cum smiling as he slowly pulled off to the tip, he was fine letting him shoot down his throat but he wanted to taste it before he swallowed it, he hollowed out his cheeks letting the thick cum fill his mouth before he would gulp it down his hands stroking Jaune's nuts to get every last drop of cum from his balls wanting to milk him dry, when he felt Jaune's cock twitch and the last shot before he was spent. Pulling off Sun opened his mouth showing he had most of the cum still in his mouth and then Jaune and Oscar watched as they cum slowly disappeared down his throat and he closed his mouth licking his lips clean of the remnants of cum that remained. 

He gave both boys a gigawatt grin as his tail waved back and forth. "Seems like i am the winner boys~" he said standing his massive cock swaying side to side as a small pearl of precum was dripping at the head and his cock was throbbing like crazy. "You both now serve me~" He said crossing his arms with a smile as his tail curled around his waist.(edited)

Jaune looked towards the massive cock, eyes locked on the steadily dripping slit and pulsing veins, begging to be given attention. Tearing his gaze away, he looked towards Oscar whose eyes were locked on Sun roaming up and down the fanus. His gaze moved upwards until their eyes locked and Jaune gave the other blond a playful grin. "Well, those are the rules." He said with confidence, much more than he had at the beginning of their 'game'. He could see a bit of surprise in Suns' eyes, but that quickly turned to joy and amusement. He watched as Sun gripped the base of his shaft and waged it at them, both himself and Oscar following it with their eyes. 

Sun was delighted to see that they were willing to follow through with getting him off, the original intention of making both other hunters more comfortable around him and each other. Still wagging his cock he decided on how to have them service him. "Jaune." He said, getting the others attention on his face again. "I'm a bit sweaty from the heat, why don't you clean me off." He grinned. When the knight moved to grab a towel he continued. "With your tongue. Start with my balls." A blush covered Jaunes' face but he moved to comply, kneeling before Sun and grabbing his large balls, licking one orb and then the other, bathing them. While Jaune got started he turned to Oscar. "You seemed to enjoy my playing with your nipples and cock. Why don't you return the favor?" 

Oscar jumped to obey, falling to his knees beside Jaune and licking along the massive cock, his hands going up to work on the muscular blonde's nipples and caress his muscle.

Oscar's hand's skillfully played with Sun's nipples caressing the buds as he pinched them between his thumb and pointer finger pinching, tugging and even twisting Sun's dusty nipples as he dragged his tongue along the pulsing veins of Sun's cock tracing them up and down along his cock and up to the tip, he traced around the head and into the slit and dipped his tongue into the slit lapping at the Precum before it could even fall from the tip and slowly he closed his mouth around it humming in joy and pleasure he looked up at Sun his eyes shimmering with lust as he began to bob his head up and down on his cock.

Jaune moaned nose deep in Sun's balls the musk was strongest there and it had him very excited, he swirled his tongue around the massive nuts inhaling their scent like it was the air he breathed. He trailed his tongue up his sac to the base of Sun's cock where he sucked and nipped at it lightly, using his tongue to map out each vein from his shaft back down to his balls and back up slowly climbing Sun's body until he managed to reach his lower pecs and swirled his tongue along them and licked towards his belly button dipping his tongue inside for a fraction of a second and then trailed down back to his shaft and licked around the base towards his balls taking one of them into his mouth.

Sun moaned as his hands grabbed both Oscar's brown locks and Jaune's blond ones, running his hands through their hair as he watched them work his shaft, balls and the head of his cock. "That's right boys keep at it~ get me all nice and worked up and earn your reward." He gripped the base of his cock rubbing the head of it against their cheeks smearing precum all along them. "You'll get one big reward~"

Both moved towards the head of Suns' cock, licking along the shaft as they went, fighting slightly over the tip and who would get to swallow Suns' pre-cum. Jaune loved the musky taste while Oscar wanted to swallow as much of Sun as he could. Eventually Jaune ceded to Oscar, moving back to working the massive cum filled balls and enjoying the musky, manly scent that came off of them. Oscar meanwhile took the head of Sun into his mouth, savoring the taste and fullness of his mouth from the meaty cock. 

Oscar was in heaven as he sucked the shaft, pre-cum pouring from the slit like a mini-waterfall. He began to push forward, swallowing more and more of the cock until he could take 6 inches. At that point it hit the back of his throat, stopping his advance. He began to work it with his tongue, sucking the shaft and teasing it to coerce more out of it. He could only fantasize about how much Sun would cum, what it would taste like and what it would be like to swallow the hunters load. He could hear Sun moaning above him, the pleasurable sounds driving him on. 

Jaune was taken out of his musk fueled haze when he heard his name called several times, eventually moving to see Sun staring down at him. The fanus was resting his hands behind his head, pits on display and tantalizing muscle glistening faintly with sweat. With a smirk Sun motioned with is hear to one of his pits. "Why don't you clean here next?" He said with a grin. Jaune jumped up, almost losing his balance before moving up the bed and burying his face in the slightly fuzzy pit, inhaling the musk that came off of the muscular man.

Oscar moaned as he bobbed his head along the 6 inches enjoying the feeling of it hitting the back of his throat as his tongue teased the shaft and he used his hands to jerk off what he couldn't fit in his mouth. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted some moving around ad the same shade of Sun's hair: it was his tail, with a gleam in his eyes Oscar reached over and grabbed his tail gently stroking it as he sucked and slurped on Sun's cock. "They say that a fanus's tail is sensitive." Oscar said pulling off Sun's cock. "I wonder if that's true~" he wrapped his lips back around the head using one hand to play with Sun's tail and the other to jerk off the res of his cock.

Jaune nuzzled Sun's pit shivering as his body was hit with an intense wave of pleasure from his scent along, 'I never knew a guy's scent could be this..intoxicating~' Thought Jaune as he inhaled more of his scent, a full crimson blush spreading across face as his tongue darted out and licked across Sun's pit and his eyes widen as his taste buds danced from the flavor that assaulted him making his knees shake and his cock throb rubbing it against Sun as he moaned and once more buried his face in the pit sniffing and licking it. 

Sun groaned as he could feel the combined pleasure from Oscar sucking on his cock and playing with his tail, to Jaune sniffing, nuzzling, and licking his pit as he rutted against him smearing precum along his hip making for some excellent friction. His cock began to throb and twitched the veins pulsing as he gritted his teeth. "Oh sweet Oum!" The monkey boy groaned as his toes curled and his tail thrashed around in Oscar's grip. "Here it comes!"

Sun's cock twitched and he howled loudly, unlike Jaune and Oscar who came in ropes, Sun came in a flood of cum close to a shooting like a fire hose filling up Oscar's mouth his cheeks bulging as he swallowed down all he could throat bugling as he gulped down the massive amount of cum trails dribbling down his chin and on to his body.

Oscar was startled by the size of the load, not anticipating the massive load that shot into his mouth. A moment later he began to swallow, but it was still a moment too late, as cum exploded out of his mouth, landing on his lightly toned chest. A few more streams of seed managed to escape before he managed to collect himself again and began swallowing as fast as possible. Even while swallowing as fast as possible, his mouth seemed to fill at an even faster rate. His cheeks were bulged with cum and despite the occasional spurt managed to escape. The musky, rich liquid was settling in his stomach, heavy and filling. 'So. Full.' He thought to himself as the flow began to taper off. He felt like he had just eaten a hearty meal, but still wanted more of the rich seed. 

Jaune stared on slightly jealous as Oscar swallowed Suns' load, envious at the sheer volume of seed that the fanus managed to shoot and wishing that he could get a taste. Eventually he saw Oscars' swallowing begin to slow, until he fell back, laying back on the bed with a deliriously happy look on his face, content from swallowing Suns' load. Before he could do anything, He head a voice come from the other blond. "Why don't you clean him up Jaune? He could use a hand I think." He heard Sun say. Looking at the grinning man, he turned back to Oscar again, not wasting the chance to get a taste. He began to lap at Suns' seed on Oscars' skin, the musky scent and rich taste of the seed mixing with the clean smell and smoothness of Oscars' skin. He lapped at the young mans torso until every drop was gone, then continued to lick, trying to get at any lingering trace of the taste.

Oscar moaned as he felt Jaune's tongue lapping at his skin sending small shivers through his body, his lips parted slightly as small gasp left him. He moved his hand down towards his stomach and could feel Sun's cum inside of him swishing around, "Ooh." He moaned as he gave a small hiccup and chuckled. "I-I think i may have drank too much." Oscar said as his eyes came back into focus and his cheeks gained a pink tinge to them. "B-but it was so worth it." He sighed in utter bliss as Jaune continued to clean him with his tongue.

Jaune kissed his way up Oscar's chest lapped at his skin even with the cum gone he continued to lick his way up to Oscar's cheek where without a moment of hesitation he kissed Oscar's cheek and pulled back watching as the tan skinned darkened a few shades as he chuckled. "You have a real cute blush Oscar." He said making the blush turn even darker than it was before. "Wouldn't you agree Sun?" He asked looking back as the blond fanus with a small smile. "Isn't his blush the cutest thing you have ever seen?"

Sun chuckled as he moved over towards Oscar and planted a kiss on his cheek smiling. "Jaune's right~ you do have a cute blush, then again." He winked at the smaller male. "All of you is pretty cute too~" Oscar's entire face erupted in a crimson red flush as the two blonds laugh lightly. "Come on Oscar~ were only teasing ya." Sun said as he kissed Oscar's cheek again. "No need to be embarrassed about it." He ruffled his hair lightly. "Now that we've gotten to know each other how about we shower?"

Oscar took a moment to examine the other two men again, both gently smiling at him and at each other. After a moment he sat up and stood on shaky legs before Sun came up and steadied him with a muscular arm wrapping around his shoulder. "S-sure." He began, before blushing lightly. "but can one of you wash my back for me?" He finished as they made their way into the bathroom. 

Jaune got the shower started, before moving back towards Oscar, a teasing grin on his face as he looked at the younger male. "Only your back? I wouldn't mind washing some other places." His hand brushing against the developing abs while he spoke, eliciting another blush from the olive skinned hunter. Sun coming up behind Oscar to cage him between the two blonds, hands lightly roving his body. Leaning down he pressed a kiss to the boys cheek before moving towards the now steaming shower and stepping in, beckoning the others to follow.  
Sun stepped in behind Oscar, immediately grabbing some soap and beginning to wash the younger mans back, enjoying the way he shuddered under his touch at first before leaning into his touch. He could see Jaune alternating between washing his own golden locks and cleaning the area where Oscar had been covered in cum only moments before. Smirking to himself, Sun moved his tail to grab a luffa and began to clean Jaune as well as Oscar, barking out a laugh when Jaune jumped from the unexpected touch before he ginned at Sun.

"Very funny~" Jaune laughed as he looked at Sun and smirked as he looked at his tail. "Hm~ your tail could use a good wash." He lathered his hands up and began to soap up Sun's tail as he slowly moved besides him and washed along his chest, hands roaming along his pecs and down towards his abs fingers running across them and one dipping into his belly button as he then worked his way back up to the top. "Can't have our well i guess since you won you would be our Master~" Teased Jaune as he chuckled. 

Oscar flushed and shivered his mind playing over what had happened and slowly it played out what it could have lead up to. "Now Jaune~ don't be like that look at Oscar~ you've got him all flushed." Chuckled Sun as he patted the boy on his head. "After all! you 'd only call me master if we had gone Further~" Oscar's face and neck were as red as red can be making both Sun and Jaune laugh. "were messing with you Oscar we wouldn't go that far..unless you wanted us to~" he said chuckling.

Oscars' mind was flooded with thoughts of what could have happened, how much further they could have gone. He knew some of what men did together. Thinking back to what he saw his older cousin and his "friend; doing at their farm in the barn one day. The sound of skin slapping against skin, breathy moans and cry's of pleasure ringing in the empty barn as he his above in the loft, hidden from the men below him. About how he imagined doing something similar with a man if he found someone he liked. Those thoughts now turned towards doing what he saw with Jaune and Sun, having one of them under him panting, or one of them above him, hips slamming against his rear. 

Jaune could see that Oscar was lost in thought and called out to him, resting a hand on his shoulder in concern and breaking him out of his head. He could see those big hazle eyes focus on his face as a blush bloomed over his face for the umpteenth time that day. A stuttered reply coming from the younger hunter. "I-I wouldn't mind going a bit further. With you. Um/ Both of you. If you wanted that is." The former farm boy finished, eyes refusing to meet Jaunes'. Looking up, he locked eyes with Sun and silently agreed to reassure him.

Jaune smiled and Sun's grin stretch to ear to ear as he and Jaune threw their arms around his shoulder and sandwiched between them and they hugged him so his face was between their pecs making him blush even more. "Aw~ Oscar we would love to." Sun smirked as he ran his hands down his back, his hand groping his ass and cupping his bubble like cheeks. "Believe me~ we are gonna have so much fun while we are here ." He said as Jaune nodded. "Indeed~ we are gonna teach you so much~" 

Oscar was flushed and panting softly as he was between the two blonds his mind was going a mile a minute a number of scenes involving himself, Jaune, and Sun in a number of different positions and doing a number of things Oscar had only seen on the number of adult sites he had been able to watch while he was in his dorm. "Trust us Oscar between the two of us your gonna learn how to not only be a good leader." Sun licked his lips. "But~ also how to please your future teammates as well~" Teased Sun grabbing Oscar's ass again and squeezing it.

Oscar enjoyed the feeling of his ass cheeks being kneaded by Suns' calloused hands, moaning lightly at the sensation. This moan was quickly swallowed by Jaune, lips locking onto his own as the knights tongue began to battle his own, firm muscle tracing his mouth and silencing all of the sounds Oscar was trying to make. He could feel his cheeks being spread apart by rough hands, his virgin pucker being exposed to the steamy shower air, sending a shiver of anticipation up his spine. One hand moved from his ass and he could hear Sun stepping closer before something solid and hot landed on his ass, causing his buns to jiggle slightly. 

Sun took in the sight before him and appreciate the situation he found himself in. When he heard that he was going to be a mentor alongside Jaune, he hadn't expected that by the end of the first day. In the shower with a sexy knight and younger huntsman in training, all dripping wet and each having blow a load already, about to fuck (what he suspected) a virgin hole.He watched as Jaune and Oscars battled with tongues, both absorbed in each other, enjoying the sight that the two men made. He slapped his cock on the firm cheeks, taking in the way the developing ass was both firm yet still pliable. Letting his 11 inch shaft rest on, he moved his hand down and began to tease the hole, circling it with his index finger and watching the way it winked and clenched from his action. Taking a dollop of body wash, Sun coated a few fingers in the slick liquid before resuming his teasing, moving closer and closed until his finger was pressing against the ring.

While this was going on, Jaune had broken his and Oscars' kiss, both breathless and flush with lust. He could see Sun preparing Oscar for what was to come and decided to take Oscars' mind off it. Dropping to his knees he took the shaft into his mouth, the 8 inch shaft was hard again from Suns' teasing and the arousal that all three men were feeling. He teased the tip while Sun continued to work Oscar, and could hear how the younger man moaned when Sun finally began to streatch his hole for what was to follow.

Oscar was lost in a sea of pleasure one hand was gripping Jaune's hair fingers interlocking through his wet blond locks as he rocked back between Jaune's mouth and Sun's skilled fingers moaning and gasping in pleasure as he whined as his hole was stretched open twitching around Sun's fingers. "S-Sun~" He whined as he pushed back against the him head tilting back to look sun in his eyes showing just how glazed and glossy his own eyes had become as his mouth fell open tongue licking his lips as it then hung out the side short gasp and grunts leaving him as his hole would twitch and when sun's fingers plunged into his ass it would tighten around them and not let go until Oscar had to force himself to relax to let the blond continue doing what he was doing.

Jaune moaned around Oscar's length his right hand massaging and playing with Oscar's balls as his other hand had reached around and groped and kneeded his ass cheek getting a handful of the boys bubble like ass cheek and played with it, his tongue teasing the head of his cock as he swirled it around and licked along the length pulling back to suckle on the tip and ease his way back down all the way to Oscar's crotch and he caught whiff of the boy's scent making him groan a he buried his face in smaller males pubes and inhaled deeply.

Sun continued to play with Oscars' gradually loosening hole, muscles clenching and relaxing as the tight ring gradually gave way, gradually allowing more and more fingers to slip inside the heat. The entire time his own 11 incher were throbbing, enjoying the water raining onto his shaft. He watched as Oscar began to thrust into Jaunes' mouth, taking the opportunity to slip a third finger in and spread the hole, causing Oscar to groan from the sensation and look back at Sun. He grinned at the younger man, tail waving behind him in the shower. "What? You said you wanted to try more with master. And I want to see how you like this." He finished, wagging his cock while grinning cheekily. Seeing the blush bloom on Oscars' cheeks only made him more eager to loosen the hole, wanting to see what the boy would look like riding his monkey meat. 

Hearing what Sun intended for Oscar sent a shiver of excitement through Jaune, which was followed by a spike of jealousy that was immediately smothered. 'Hopefully I get a chance to try out Suns' cock later.'ran through his head, suprising himself. Having not had any inclinations towards other men until that day. 'Oum, who wouldn't want to try something with Sun.' Was the next thought. Pulling off of Oscars cock, he looked over at the other wet blond. Eyes following the rivets of water that poured down Suns' torso, and finding the desire to rub against the muscular, wet fanus planted in his mind.

Oscar whined as he managed to look back at Sun's cock and licked his lips as he imagined having that 11 inch monster inside of him making him drool as he felt his hole twitch and he bit his lip. "w-well then master~" Oscar said doing his best to let out a small purr as the word master rolled right off his tongue. "How about you stop teasing me and see just how." In a bold move that shocked both Sun and Jaune he pushed his ass back against Sun's cock reaching back to stroke his shaft. "Tight my ass is." Despite his best attempts to hold back Oscar's face did erupt in a bright red crimson red blush at how naughty he had just sounded and his cock throbbed waiting for a response.

Jaune looked at Oscar in shock eyes wide, mouth agape as he looked at the blushing teen and chuckled as he kissed the tip of Oscar's cock and kissed his way up his body and licked his way around his nipples and up his neck. "Man~ listen to him Sun he sounded like a real needy one doesn't he." he caressed Oscar's pec as his hands gripped his cock one hand gripping the shaft the second pressed the palm of his hand to Oscar's cock and twisted rotating it around and rubbing his cock at the same time making Oscar moan and shuddered as he was unknowingly rubbing his ass back against Sun's cock as Jaune jerked him off and teased his cock.

Seeing how slowly Oscar was entering Jaune, Sun grinned to himself, reaching his hands around to grasp the other blonds hips, and before either man could say anything, roughly thrust forward into Oscar while pulling back on Jaune, hilting himself in Oscar while the younger man was forced to do the same for Jaune. Both huntsman moaned out, a mix of pleasure and pain, with the hazel eyed boy being louder than Jaune. Pulling back Sun began to rapidly pound into Oscar, the force of his thrusts enough to make the younger man fuck into Jaune. Each thrust had the other males yelling and moaning in pleasure. Oscars cries of "More" filling the steamy shower while Jaunes gasps of pleasure and "Sweet Oum" only just audible over the pounding water and ringing echo of skin slapping against skin. He could feel the young man clenching around his cock, and could only assume that Jaune was treating him the same way, muscle rippling and milking his shaft as he pulled out. 

Oscar could hardly think through the haze of pleasure, his ass being pounded by the hunky fanus while his cock was buried inside of the lean and cute paladin. Sun's arms rubbing against his sides as the monkey thrust into him, the heat scent of maleness radiating off Sun mixing with the steam to create a heavy scent that filled his nose, making his head go even more fuzzy than the pleasure alone could. The way that Jaune worked his shaft was quickly drawing him closer and closer to the edge of release, but wanting to prove himself to both of the older men forced Oscar to hold back, wanting to show that he could last, and even outlast some of the others. Eventually, Oscar was able to collect himself enough to be more active, thrusting in time with Sun to pound Jaune that much harder.

Jaune arched, his hand reaching down towards his cock to jerk off to push himself over the edge. Sun saw this and scowled, his tail reaching around smacking the blonds arm. "No." He snarled gripping Oscars hips pistoning his cock in and out of the smaller male who was shaking in rapture. "You, will only cum when Oscar blows his load deep inside of you flooding your ass with cum." Jaune let out a sharp moan his hands now placed against the wall clawing at it like he was trying to climb it. Oscar, was licking at Jaune's neck whimpering and moaning as he could feel how deep Sun's cock was thrusting into his ass. He laid his chin on Jaune's shoulder panting in his ear. 

"Oh Monty!" Squealed Oscar, his hole would flex relaxing when Sun pulled out and tightened up when he thrusted in massaging, squeezing and gripping the monkey fanus's cock. "Ge-Getting close! getting oh so fucking close!"

With a few final thrusts, Oscar buried himself in Jaune, his cock twitching and swelling as it released a load into Jaune. Creamy white ropes of seed flooding into the blonde, Oscar moaning easily heard over the pounding water as he shot spurt after spurt of seed into the leader. His hole clamping onto Sun as he came, trying to milk the muscular blonde of his own seed. Juane was moaning at the odd sensation, finding the feeling of cum being shot into his tender hole odd but pleasurable, his own cock jerking as something inside of him was bathed in thick cum. 

Jaune wasn’t that far behind, feeling Oscar’s thick warm cum shooting inside of him drove him over the edge. With a strangled cry of pleasure he came. Thick creamy white cum exploded from his cock panting the wall in front of him white with his cum dripping down the wall some splashing back and dribbling down his stomach, crotch and down his legs before it was washed away by the water. Sun growled, Jaune’s climax had made Oscar tighten up even more making him feel like the younger boy’s hole had a ironclad grip on his cock. “Fuck!” Sun hissed burying his face into Oscar’s neck dragging his tongue along his wet skin, he felt himself being pulled  
over the edge by Oscar’s ass and with one last harsh thrust he let himself go. Sun came hard, his cum being even thicker than Jaune’s and unlike Oscar who came in ropes, Sun came like a hose spraying it all deep into Oscar’s ass and filling him up. “Take it.” He purred in Oscar’s ear. “Take every last drop of my cum and keep it inside of you.”

Sun grunting as he deposited his load in Oscar, the younger man moaning as he was filled, his still semi hard cock throbbing in Jaunes cum drenched hole. All three males fell silent as Suns release tapered off, panting as they enjoyed the afterglow, the pouring water washing away all traces of their recent activities, other than the loads still within Juane and Oscar. Cocks fell from sloppy holes, as they grinned at each other, all awkwardness and nervousness present earlier in the evening gone. Without words they turned off the shower and dried off, Sun taking the opportunity to grope each of the others asses, drawing a “Hey!” from Oscar and a “Ouch” from Jaune, accompanied by a playful glare. 

They returned back to the bedroom, the only source of light from the streetlights and the shattered moon. They all moved towards the largest of the beds, settling in together, still bare to the world. 

As the trio slept, they were unaware of what was going on for Janue and Oscar. Unknown, Oscar’s semblance was active, Oscar’s semblance lets him absorb outside forces that would make him stronger and then share them with others. So with Sun’s cum inside of him it was lowly filtering through his body and was lowly seeping out through his aura which was wrapping around himself and Jaune. As Oscar’s semblance went to work, Jaune’s own Semblance shinned with a gentle light bathing the room in a glow as the three boys in bed glowed white and green. Jaune’s Semblance, was a booster thus it would increase the Aura of other he was on contact with.

Together, Oscar and Jaune’s Semblances were actively working together. The cum from Sun as the source was filtered through Oscar’s body and into Jaune’s as both began to go through a transformation. The power and strength in Sun, as well as everything that entitled, augmenting the two humans.. Jaune’s body, slowly began to bulk up he lost his more skinny frame which was replaced with some muscle which gave him a more of a runner like physique, he whined in his sleep as the skin around his tail bone area at the base of his spine began to bulge and throb before settling down again. Jaunes ass had clearly gown at the same time, firm globes that would only have been present on someone who would seem to have live at the gym. 

Beside him, Oscar seemed to swell and ripple, his tones muscle growing, skin stretching over new muscle, bones creaking and stretching, his height increasing till he stood just a hair shorter than Jaune. Oscars chest swelled, toned pecs taking shape beneath his olive skin while his stomach gained more tone, an established four pack taking shape. His arms bulging with new muscle while shoulders expanded outwards. Legs toned and ass swelled as well, but the change any male would care about would be his cock hardening, growing an inch longer while his balls seemed to swell, churning with seed. 

Suns had the fewest changes, his muscles expanding slightly, broader shoulders and heavier pecs, deeper cut abs and swelling balls. As the changes seemed to settle, the glow ceased and they returned to a peaceful sleep.


End file.
